Pretty Baby
by MysticalElfGoddess
Summary: Rain writes her feelings down while watching the man she thought she knew. Will he ever know? Caution: tissues needed ~_~


Authoress's Note: Hey! I'm back! Here is just a quick sad fic about Rain and Domon. It's sweet, but very sad. I mean I made my best friend sniffle, and that NEVER happens. So here we go.... 'Pretty Baby' songfic to Vanessa Carlton's 'Pretty Baby'  
Pretty Baby  
MysticalElfGoddess  
-Lyrics-  
Words  
/..../ narration  
"...." Rain's voice  
It's all about you isn't it?  
  
Your Gundam Fight.  
  
Your feelings.  
  
Your training with Allenby.  
  
That last one ticks me off the most. I mean, we used to at least talk.  
  
But then again, when you smile at me, it's heaven.  
  
-You light me up and then  
  
I fall for you,-  
  
That's when I just want to hug you, tell you I'm sorry for everything and make you feel better about yourself.  
  
-You lay me down and then I call for you.-  
  
On the other hand, you tell me to shut up, tell me to leave you alone, and I wonder why I would even want to know you.  
  
-Stumbling on reasons that are far and few....-  
  
I give you everything that makes me Rain Mikamura.  
  
My mind.  
  
My talents.  
  
My heart....  
  
Given all for you, only you Domon Kasshu.  
  
-I've let it all come down and then some for you.-  
  
And yet, I never want to see you go. So I ask you, never leave. Please never leave.  
  
-Pretty baby, don't you leave me. I have been saving smiles for you.  
  
Pretty baby, why can't you see? You're the one that I belong to.  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm, for you're the sun that breaks the storm.  
  
I'll be alright, and I'll sleep sound, as long as you keep coming 'round.-  
  
Believe me, I'm not asking for marriage.... yet.  
  
-And I know things can't last forever.-  
  
It doesn't mean you can question my ideas, heart, and soul. You don't have to treat me like dirt.  
  
-But there are lessons that you'll never learn.-  
  
I watch you stand on the boat deck there. I don't think I've ever wanted to hold you this bad. It hurts Domon.  
  
-Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt.-  
  
But if it hurts this bad to be near you, then how come when we part I die slowly? I don't get it.  
  
-Then how's it you, and that makes me better?-  
  
-Pretty baby, don't you leave me. I have been saving smiles for you.  
  
Pretty baby, why can't you see? You're the one that I belong to.  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm, for you're the sun that breaks the storm.  
  
I'll be alright, and I'll sleep sound, as long as you keep coming 'round.-  
  
Your head suddenly turns. I'm scared; do you know I'm here? Watching you? Then one word escapes your beautiful lips, my heart wrenches my blood boils. Because it's not me you're thinking about, is it? That one word makes my world crash down, and you don't care.  
  
Allenby.  
  
Am I invisible?  
  
Don't you remember the Guyana Highlands?  
  
When we were as one for a moment?  
  
Guess not.  
  
Is she all that matters?  
  
What am I to you?  
  
I want to scream, 'who IS your best friend?'  
  
Who takes care of you?  
  
Whose heart crumbles every time you go with her?  
  
Obviously not me.  
  
Not me.  
  
Never me anymore.  
  
-Why can't you hold me?  
  
And never let go?  
  
When you touch me it's me that you own pretty baby!-  
  
-Oh the place that you hold in my heart,  
  
Would you break it apart, again?-  
  
You make me cry you hurt me so bad.  
  
I need you Domon.  
  
Me! Not Allenby....  
  
-Pretty baby, don't you leave me. I have been saving smiles for you.  
  
Pretty baby, why can't you see? You're the one that I belong to.  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm, for you're the sun that breaks the storm.  
  
I'll be alright, and I'll sleep sound, as long as you keep coming 'round.-  
  
I admit I am jealous.  
  
Of your 'fist-talking,'  
  
Your time spent together.  
  
Oh, so jealous.  
  
Does she make you happy?  
  
Because that's all I want.  
  
For you to be happy.  
  
Even if I'm not there with you.  
  
Even if I can't know what it feels like to be held and kissed by you.  
  
I just want to see you smile.  
  
-Pretty baby, why can't you see?  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me.  
  
Pretty baby, why can't you see?  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me.-  
  
'Rest is the warrior's true reward after a quest fulfilled'  
  
That's true.  
  
But I wonder,  
  
Who will give you rest after the mission is complete?  
  
-My pretty baby.-  
  
/Rain folded the papers she was writing on up. She walked out of the children's room she was sitting in.  
  
She walked to the deck where Domon had been standing.  
  
She hears two sets of laughter from the pier and only feels sadness herself.  
  
For it's her pretty baby that's laughing with another.  
  
She smiles a bittersweet smile as she tears the papers up./  
  
"Looks like my pretty baby isn't mine anymore."  
  
/And as she tossed those papers in the water, the very ones that held her heart,  
  
As the boat creaked softly under her feet,  
  
As tears clouded her vision,  
  
And as more laughter was heard from the pier,  
  
Rain's love and faith in Domon sunk like those glorious pieces of paper./  
  
"Guess he's not mine anymore Allenby.  
  
Make him smile, for me at least.  
  
Just make him smile."  
Authoress' Notes: Hi! Sad fic, huh? Can't say I didn't warn you. Well, this is definitely not the first fic that's made me cry. I like SporkGoddess' fics as well as Dr. Brief's Cat's fics. Ok, thanks for reading and please review.  
  
^This is a one-shot fic, meant to make you cry. No more chapters to come.^ 


End file.
